Obsidiah, the Stromgarde Berserker
Born near the end of the Second War, Obsidiah was conceived amidst chaos in the mighty keep of Stromgarde She doesn’t remember a whole lot of her childhood but what she does remember is one day waking up alone in the embattled fortress at the ripe age of 9. She had been brought up with a few other boys and was taught to fight just like them, for it was believed that if they were defeated all the women would be raped and the children killed. In her case… raped then killed. So trained she was. She always seemed to have a knack for fighting. Being brought up with boys, she never cared about looking good or being shy. She had no problems at all letting everything hang out naturally, not that there was much to hang out. She would often walk around the barracks with the other soldiers in her plain tan underwear, telling and laughing at rowdy war jokes, earning her a reputation as “one of the guys”. Living in the keep known as Stromgarde for most of her life she knew nothing but battle and war with the occasional attack of lust brought on by depression of lost loved ones and family. Having abstained from alcohol for the better of her senses, killing and fighting was her release along with stalking other women for her amusement. She was only 19 years old when the third war began. She, along with many others, heeded the call of Thoras Trollbane to join in the battle to hold back the scourge. Using their superior war craft they were successful, but when Thoras was assassinated all hell seemed to break loose in her world. Daily, ogres and trolls would assault them and if it was not them then it was the bastards from the Syndicate. Many died by the fury of her claws and blades, however, she was ambushed and split apart from the main forces during a large push by the syndicate and was forced to flee with many others to Refuge Point. There she waited and aided the Stromgarde forces until recently when she returned as a simple soldier in an ever raging battle against the thieves, ogres, and trolls. Obsidiah is a normal looking black woman at first glance. Her hair is cut by her own blade clearly. Her eyes are somewhere in between a dark amber/red color. Her lips contrast with the rest of her face, being a dim red sometimes. Her body is well toned. She doesn't seem like some musclebound monster but she does have a good solid layer of muscle tone over her. She has a few scars here and there but nothing serious. Being more of an agile-type warrior it would seem she's been somewhat skilled, or at the very least lucky in escaping any major harms in the many fights this woman's clearly participated in. She doesn't seem ashamed at all about her body, often seen in the past walking around joking about with the men in her plain tan underwear with the other soldiers as they prepared for war, or relaxed a bit after it. She often favors claw-type weapons, though she can also be seen wielding a simple one handed weapon with a shield or two large weapons that would seem tough to handle even with two hands in each hand. She seems to wield every weapon with which she comes into contact with a natural gifted talent... except for staves and polearms. Watching this woman wield a polearm or a staff would be more comical than trying to watch an ogre perform engineering with it's large stubby fingers. Okay, maybe she isn't -THAT- bad... but she is certainly not good with them and it shows. Category:Human Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior